


for that i love you

by Batesk7551



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: Jim proposed. Almost everyone on the ship is excited about it.





	for that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this work and these characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing for a little ;)

Jim tells Bones first, over a shared bottle of the foulest tasting wine he’d ever had the displeasure of putting in his mouth.

Bones, the cantankerous bastard, immediately stands and pulls Jim out of his chair, dragging him over to one of the beds in sickbay.

“Sit down,” he says, “I need a brain scan; I think you’ve gone mad.”

But Bones’ smile is playing at the corners of his mouth, eyes mirthful.

“Ah, shut up, Bones,” Jim says, pushing the doctor away, chuckling softly. “If I went mad it happened a long time ago. This is something else.”

And it was something else, something bigger and better and deeper than anything Jim had ever hoped for himself. He’d met plenty of beautiful men and women in his time, humans and aliens alike whose looks had stolen the breath from his chest, whose kisses had left him feeling as though drunk, pleased and buzzing in pleasure. He’d met plenty of intelligent beings, too, who’d caught the attention of both his body and his mind, beings who had challenged him with their intellect or ideas, who had shared in the visions he dreamed of.

None of them, however, had managed to capture him so wholly and fully as Spock had; mentally, physically, emotionally. Some days, and Jim felt he was being perhaps fanciful but honest nevertheless, he felt that Spock had succeeded in capturing his very soul.

Coming together had seemed like an inevitability. Once they had, Jim had felt it was only a matter of time before they were more permanently bound.

In his mind, he’d imagined it to be a simple wedding. His and Spock’s relatives, the crew, several of the dear friends they’d made over the years, and some simple vows.

Spock hadn’t shared in Jim’s vision. Instead, he’d posed a suggestion of his own.

“If you would be amenable, Captain, I have a proposition of my own to make.”

“Make away,” Jim had teased, “From you I’ll always entertain a _proposition_.”

Jim fancied he’d even seen his new fiance’s eyes crinkle with warmth.

“While you are only human, a telepathic bond is still possible between us. It is the custom on Vulcan that a pair destined to be together should create such a bond. It seems to me most logical that we, too, should pursue a bond in addition to any human traditions you wish to adhere to. It would be most beneficial.”

Jim’s eyebrow had jumped up, mocking surprise. “Beneficial! Why Spock, do go on, I’m curious. A full report, please.”

“For one, Captain, it would allow us to share thoughts at will, and with training, we could do so at considerable distances, Considering the often perilous or precarious nature of our work, this ability could be extremely useful. In addition, I would be able to sense your emotions through the bond. I believe you would also experience medical benefits, and of course we must take into account that a bonded pair, under agreed Federation and Vulcan law, may never be separated against their will, which in -”

Jim had held up a hand here. “Well, Mr. Spock, you’ve certainly done a wonderful job of selling your point here, but I’m curious - any other reason we ought to consider taking such action? Outside of work, I mean.”

Spock, as blank-faced as ever, had obliged. “Certainly. It would be of great value to both of our families to honor our cultures.”

“Ah, yes, I agree with you there. Cultural traditions should always be kept in mind.”

“If you would, Captain, I have one more reason to present to you.”

Jim hid a smile away. Spock’s eyes sparkled with humor and warmth. His hand slid down to Jim’s, a light brush of skin against skin. Spock stepped in closer, breaths measured, and sealed their lips together, another light feather-press.

“Ashayam,” Spock murmured against his lips. “The bond will be permanent. Removal is possible but difficult. In short, you would be mine and I yours for as long as we shall live.”

“Yes,” Jim breathed out, surged forward, pressed their lips together more firmly. His hand ran over Spock’s, caressing and teasing and lighting up sensitive nerve endings. “Yes, Spock, most logical.”

 

* * *

 

 

One day, Bones knows about it. The next day, the entire crew is aware. Scotty already has a celebration in the works, and promises the best of his scotch. Uhura smiles widely at him and Spock in turn as they reach the bridge for Alpha that morning. She congratulates them on finally tying the knot. “I’ve been waiting to be a bridesmaid for ages, Captain. What took you so long?” She admonishes playfully.

“Lieutenant, I can’t quite say what fit of madness overtook me that I waited this long, but thankfully I came to my senses.”

Sulu and Chekov both nod their congratulations. Chekov suggests a Russian-style wedding, lasting two weeks and with plenty of vodka. Jim promises only to take it under advisement.

Jim does take another visit down to sickbay, with the intent of getting the results of a biological analysis of plant-life from the planet around which they currently orbit.

Instead he runs into Nurse Chapel before he can find Bones.

Her eyes are ever so slightly red-rimmed. She freezes when she sees him and averts her gaze, instead focusing on the PADD she holds. “Captain!”

Jim inhales slowly, cursing himself and his insensitivity. He should have stayed away from sickbay, at least for the day.

“Nurse Chapel. Excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt you work. I’m merely searching for Bones. He has the results -”

“Oh, yes, the landing party’s expedition.” she interrupts, “They’re almost ready. He’ll be here shortly.”

She falls silent. Jim doesn’t know what to say, feeling that any words from him would be unwelcome. They stand, awkward.

It’s she who breaks the silence first. “I don’t know whether to pity or envy you.”

Surprised, Jim asks, “Nurse?”

Christine starts moving again, putting the PADD on a desk and then walking over to an analysis station, fiddling with test tubes and microscope knobs.

“On the one hand, you have everything I’d ever wished for. Married. What I would have given to be the recipient of that emotion - emotion! - from Spock. And why not? I’m intelligent, and diligent. I’m fairly quiet and unobtrusive and I’m not as attractive as Lt. Uhura, but I’m attractive in my own right. So why not, Captain Kirk? What is it about me, that I should spend years in love and never once have my affections returned, and yet you . . . .”

Jim shook his head, at a loss for words. “Nurse, I don’t think . . . That is, it’s surely not anything to do with -”

But she cuts him off again. “On the other hand, there’s a part of me relieved I’m not in your place. Years of being, at the very least, friends, and in all that time he’s never given me even a smile. Can you imagine? A cold, impenetrable fortress, constantly pushing you away your entire life. Never admitting emotion, that he loves you - if he even can.” She looks at Jim, tears in her eyes. “Imagine. Your wedding fast approaching and he probably won’t even grace you with a smile at the ceremony.”

Jim offers no reply, unable to formulate a response. And would should he say? An apology she’d likely think was empty? A reprimand for speaking to her Captain that way? No. Should he tell her that she is mistaken, that Spock does love him, that he does feel? But no again, that would make her feel worse.

He’ll get the results from Bones later.

Jim leaves.

 

* * *

 

 

The conversation follows him all the way to bed that night.

He and Spock don’t officially share rooms, but Jim can’t remember the last time he slept alone.

He lies, head pillowed by Spock’s chest, blanket pulled up over both of them, trapping in the warmth. Spock’s hand runs through his hair softly, combing through the strands. Jim himself strokes Spock’s stomach under his shirt, thumb sweeping gently from side to side over skin he’s kissed and licked a hundred times. Jim’s heartbeat is slow and relaxed, though his mind is occupied.

Spock, as always, can tell.

“What bothers you, ashal-veh?”

He sighs deeply, concerned. “I spoke with Christine this afternoon. She wasn’t too happy.”

“I suppose she doesn’t appreciate our plans.”

“No, she doesn’t. She . . . well. She suggested that she was relieved we were engaged, unable to imagine being married to one whose emotions she doubted could exist. She said you wouldn’t even smile at the ceremony.”

Spock was quiet for a pause. “You are bothered by this? Jim, I need not remind you that I am a Vulcan -”

“Don’t be silly, Spock, of course I know. I don’t expect you to show emotion like that, nor would I want you to unless you wanted it, too.”

“Then do you doubt the depth of my feelings for you? I assure you, Jim, that I am capable of, and do love you.”

Jim turns over in Spock’s arms, which now hold him pressed tightly to Spock’s chest. He reaches up for a kiss, open-mouthed and messy, breaths shared between them. “Yes, Spock. That, I could never doubt.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below and lemme know what you thought!  
> <3


End file.
